Thankful
by jazzmonkey
Summary: He was truly one of a kind. If there was any doubt before, there wasn't any now. *Spoilers to Revelations*


**Thankful**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did…I don't know what I would do. I guess I would bring back Prentiss. Not that I don't like Alex Blake, I just really miss our dear Brunette.**

When Rossi looked at Reid's face, he wasn't surprised to see sympathy in the young man's features. He knew that, out of all of them, the genius experienced the most emotion, for both the victims and culprits.

However, he was slightly shocked to see the flickering of pain and regret when the man's face turned to face the mirror. Morgan was still holding Adam-Amanda-back, and sadly stated, "Reid. He's gone."

Why was the genius so deeply ruffled by this case? Rossi was contemplating that on the way back into the hotel. Julie would be heading to the hospital, but she would be okay. He waited for the others, but he raised an eyebrow when Reid didn't exit the elevator with Morgan.

He looked at Morgan, trying to secretly profile him. It was forbidden, but he was betting Hotch would let it go, just this once. The fit male had his shades on, but his smile gave it away. He was slightly worried, but at the same time relieved. Maybe Reid had told him what was wrong.

It seemed likely that Reid would reveal his inner feelings to Morgan, considering that the man seemed to act as if he were an older brother to the BAU's youngest.

When they finally entered the plane, Reid fell asleep almost immediately. Rossi saw as Morgan looked over to the couch to see his friend asleep. He grinned shortly before moving to where Hotch, Emily, and JJ were sitting. He softly told them something, to which Rossi was almost shocked to see the responses.

JJ's hand flew up to rest on her mouth. She slowly looked over to Reid and then rose up to use the restroom, passing Rossi without a second glance. Emily calm features took on one of pity and she also took the chance to look over at Reid. But it was Hotch's expression that startled him.

The team leader looked slightly angry, but it was clearly self-loathing. He looked at Reid before looking back at Morgan and softly uttering something back. Morgan nodded, but didn't say anything, promptly ending the conversation.

Rossi was now curious as to what was happening. He wasn't a profiler for nothing. What had happened to Reid? And why was this case so important to him?

Hotch cleared his throat, and Rossi realized he had fallen into his own thoughts. He straightened and watched as Hotch sat down next to him.

"Dave."

"Aaron."

They were at a standoff. The BAU leader looked at him a while longer before finally clearing his throat, looking at Reid once more before finally speaking. "You're probably curious as to why we're being so secretive."

"It crossed my mind."

When Aaron only looked at him, David conceded, "Alright. Why did Reid become so protective to Adam as soon as we figured out he had DID?"

Morgan walked over and sat down as well, but nodded his head. Hotch continued, "There was this one case, a long time ago in Georgia. It affected Reid severely. That's all I can say. We all respect Reid, so if you want to know any more, you'll have to ask him."

The following week, when Rossi picked up on the fact that Morgan and Garcia weren't being extra happy around Reid, and JJ wasn't treading lightly and constantly checking up on the young genius, he made his move.

The answer horrified him. In all his years, he'd never seen a man Reid's age go through so much in his young life and still come out on top. That alone spoke for how strong he was.

To be held and tortured for two days, while being shot up with drugs that would then cause an addiction for another several months? That was terrible. And yet, Reid was _thankful_ towards Tobias Hankel?

The young man was either seriously touched in the head, or he had a heart the size of Switzerland.

Time after, when Reid mentioned his short death in Tobias' shed, he understood. He looked at Reid, and he could see why Morgan felt he had to protect the man.

Reid really was a genius. In more ways than one.

**There you have it. I just felt like it would be right after this when Rossi found out about Reid's kidnapping. When Reid mentioned his death, Rossi wasn't surprised, and since he wasn't there, Reid must've told him. Again assuming it was Reid to tell him because none of the others would.**

**Anyway, see you all next time.**

**Right, my PS. I'm think about writing a full chaptered story for Criminal Minds. Reid will, of course, be the main character. Here's the preview:**

**They all knew that Reid was, by far, a genius. He was also good at playing plenty of games, though he insisted it wasn't cheating when he used statistics and math to solve every equation that would enable him to win. **

**Still, they were curious. There was still a lot about Reid that wasn't revealed to them. So, when models start turning up dead in LA, they might just get a chance to finally figure him out.**


End file.
